Dual clutch transmissions are a type of transmission employing two input clutches which connect a pair of input shafts to the prime mover, typically an internal combustion engine. One clutch is used for odd numbered gears and the other clutch is used for even numbered gears. Couplers establish power flow paths between the input shafts and the transmission output. While the vehicle is driving in an odd numbered gear, the couplers for the even numbered gears may be manipulated to select the next higher or lower gear ratio, and vice versa.